Livin' On A Prayer
by bigNbeautiful89
Summary: I notice that there is a lot of mary sue fics but not many australian fics...And so, Brooke and Lynny, two deadly indigenous ladies from Melbourne, get sucked into the world of the Avengers and its chaos...Powers, crazy situations and hot guys, what more could wrong? Slight OOC for some...Steve/OC, Loki/OC/Coulson, filled with serious but funny situations...Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Livin' On A Prayer:**

**Hey guys…**

**So…I have been working this story since forever and it is in collaboration with blackNdeadly, so she and I are writing this story. She is working on her own stories but she can't help it when she gets a new idea and so she writes…So, here is a new story with two deadly indigenous girls and I have finished this story, so it is just a matter of posting and I will post either weekly or fortnightly, it will depends on a couple of things. As for my other stories, do not worry, I will get around to finishing them, I just have to find the inspiration again… Anyway, enjoy and I hope you like it! **

**Chapter One: Out Of Their League**

After a long shift at the hospital, I couldn't wait to get home and eat a tub of cookies and cream ice-cream and watch the DVD I had brought, the 'The Paradise', which I couldn't wait to watch, providing that I have the TV tonight. My flatmate, best friend and fellow medical professional, Carolyn Duffy, was always watching her soaps like 'Home & Away' or whatever reality TV shows that Australia was showing. Us Aussies seemed to love watching shows that involved people's private lives and such. The new show that was putting Australia in a huge frenzy was 'Big Brother' and 'Masterchef'.

Opening the door to my lovely two-bedroom flat in Melbourne, Victoria, I looked around the apartment. It was a bit flashy, but as a doctor, I could afford a decent apartment and things that I wanted and needed. True to my word, I could hear the sounds of various contestants of the show 'Masterchef'. It seemed like they were currently going through a cooking challenge that seemed to be stressing everybody out, including Carolyn, who was screaming at the TV. I watched the scene on the TV and smiled.

"This is driving me insane! It's like they don't wanna be in the competition! They keep stuffing everything up!" Carolyn said.

I chuckled. "Well, if it frustrates you so much, don't watch it Lynny." Lynny was my silly nickname for her.

"But it's so addictive…" she eyed my bag and the JB Hi-Fi bag. "Mm, what hunk-fest of a movie did you buy now?" She asked.

"I have brought home a DVD, 'The Paradise'" I told her, giving her the DVD.

"Awesome…But I not really in the mood for romance tonight." She told me.

I frowned. "Why not? I thought you loved romance."

Lynny scoffed. "That was before love rat Mitchell stood me up tonight and decided to go on a date with his ex."

I gasped. "What a bloody bastard! Ah well, his loss."

Lynny was and still is my best friend. We met in high school and just clicked. Well, as we were the only two indigenous women in that particular class room, of course we were going to bond. She has just moved from the outer country towns of NSW and was placed in my small classroom in Darwin, in the Northern Territory. She sat next to me and we became friends. She, like me, came from a large family too. I had an indigenous/British background as my dad was full-blooded aboriginal and my mother was English while Lynny was from an indigenous/Italian background as her mother was a half-caste woman and her father was a full blooded Italian man.

We did almost everything together. Went to university together and graduated around the same time as each other, as Lynny did her graduate's year at the hospital while I was finishing my last years in my undergraduate's degree. Then when I was studying for my medical degree, she decided to study her post graduate degree in midwifery and so became a midwife/nurse. Then we moved to Melbourne as soon as we graduated. In a way, we considered ourselves as sisters because we grew up with brothers. I had four brothers while Lynny had three.

Lynny looked at me and nodded. "So, maybe something else…"

I nodded. "A drama then? Django Unchained anyone?"

She shook her head. "Nah….Hey I know. What movie has hot ripping men and lots of action?"

I smiled. "Magic Mike?"

She stared at me. "No…"

I scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because the plot is pathetic and they only good thing about it is the strippers and Channing." Lynny told me.

"Well…fine….what about 'The Avengers?'" I suggested, running my fingers through my wavy brown with hints of blonde hair. I loved my hair. It was wavy and long and I loved wearing it in a ponytail. Lynny had bright red, like Rihanna's hair, that was curly and all over the place. She dyed it that colour because her natural colour was black. She looked like Merida from that Disney movie 'Brave'. If only she could wield a bow and arrow, she'd be just like Merida, but Lynny couldn't. Instead, she did mixed martial arts once a week to keep fit and for other reasons, but we never spoke of the other reasons. I couldn't fight to save my life. I was more a lover than a fighter.

Lynny perked up. "That action movie that everyone keeps going on about?"

"Well, we haven't seen it yet and according to my dear brother, it is and I quote 'the best fucking action movie I have ever seen and I will enjoy the eye candy' and apparently it has your crush in it, that Evans bloke." I told her.

"Chris Evans is his name and the man is gorgeous." She said.

I shook my head. "Whatever…do you wanna watch it? I mean, this movie came out last year and we still haven't seen it yet and apparently the guy who plays the evil guy, I forgot his name, he does a really good job and he's hot. I mean, what were you going to suggest?"

Lynny shrugged. "A good looking evil guy…I'm in. I was going to suggest 'The Hobbit'…"

I stared at her and she shrugged. "What? It has Aidan Turner in it. Anyway, we might as well watch the Avengers…you get the ice-cream?"

I nodded and put my bags on the table. I took off my jacket and grabbed the two litre tub of cookies and cream ice-cream from the freezer and two spoons. I was just wearing my scrubs as I had hope to come home, have a shower and wash the clothes but I couldn't care less about clean clothes. I sat down next to Lynny, who was also wearing her scrubs and her nice black shoes, which was the same as mine as they went well with the scrubs and they were comfortable.

"Why are you wearing your work uniform?" I asked.

"Jane rang me up and said that I was on call as there is a shortage of nurses in the maternity department at the moment." She replied. Jane was the head nurse and Lynny's supervisor.

I too worked at the same hospital, The Alfred Hospital and was doing my internship as an accident/emergency doctor, working in the emergency department and it was an area that was fast-paced, stressful and full of surprises but I loved it and was enjoying my internship there. There were many other areas that I would love to explore but working in the emergency/surgical ward was enough for me. Lynny was fascinated with babies and birth and so was a nurse/midwife in the maternity department.

I nodded. "Yeah there weren't many nurses when I walked in there today. Must be a bug going around. Besides, I thought you had a date?"

"The phone call happened after Mitch turned me down, so I still would have been free." She explained.

I nodded as Lynny started the movie and the opening credits played. I heard the sound of thunder and saw lightning outside the window. I frowned as the thunder got louder and the lightning got closer.

"That's strange." I said.

"What is, sis?" Lynny asked.

"I could have sworn that there were no clouds nor thunder and lightning about half an hour ago. Where did all this come from?"

Lynny shrugged and continued eating her ice-cream.

The movie was still playing and it was now up to the part where a man was talking to a black man about the blue cube. I recognised them as Jeremy Renner and Sam Jackson but then I couldn't help but notice the screen was flickering as well as the lights.

"What is it?" Lynny asked

I shook my head and was about to reply when all of the sudden thunder crashed and lightning hit and the world went black.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Either I was hearing voices or there was someone trying to wake me up. I started to slowly open my eyes and staring down at me was a pair of blue creepy eyes. I took a closer look and found the person staring at me shared a close resemblance to Jeremy Renner, the guy who was talking to Sam Jackson's character before I passed out. I must be dreaming if someone like him was staring at me.

_Hang on…this is not a dream._

I sat up quickly and looked around. Sure enough, Hawkeye was staring at me as well as Sam Jackson and that doctor guy. Lynny was beside me and so I put my hand on her and shook her. She grumbled but woke up and then sat up, blinking and frowning.

"Oh fuck…I feel like I've just drunk a six-pack of Bundy rum and coke straight up." she groaned then looked around. "What…the…fuck….Brooke, where the fuck are we?"

"This is an interesting turn of events." A rich voice said. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful, tall man wearing strange clothes of black and green. He also looked really familiar and I realised that he was the spitting image of the actor who played him, but couldn't remember his name. He had slick black hair, bluish eyes with a tint of green and handsome features. The man, in other words, was fucking gorgeous.

"Uh…um…uh….Brooke?" Lynny looked at me. I took my eyes of the gorgeous man and looked at Lynny.

"Uh…well, fuck me dead…" I said, looking around the room.

We were fucked.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**Please Read and Reviews of any sort are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps!**

**Another Week, another chapter...anyways, how did people enjoy it? Thanks to those who reviewed and followed and liked it so far...I am glad to see that some people have taken a liking to it. Anyways, on with the story!**

**As mentioned, this is a Steve/OC, and a Coulson/OC/Loki...cause I love my Loki but I love Coulson too...He's awesome! I am so glad he's alive and kicking and has his own TV Show...Coulson is the man and I know he's a little older for my OCs but meh, its mine and b&d's story..speaking of which, she will be updating her Hobbit story soon, she's just busy with uni, just like I am...**

**But anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy my darlies...It is a nice long one, as I won't be updating till a fortnight from now, as it is exam week, and then back to weekly postings! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Hope & Trust**

We were in some sort of underground chamber, like in the movie and everyone was staring at us. I had no idea how we got here or why we were here.

"Oh ufla…we must be gammin dreamin hey…some Dreamtime sort of thingy hey sis…" Lynny stammered. The man in green frowned at us as we stood up.

"Such strange words…pray, what are your names?" the man asked, staring at me. The man was intense…no wonder the world, well our world loved him.

"I was speaking English, right sis?" Lynny asked, looking at me. "I mean, Mr Psycho here did hear me right?

He snapped his head to stare at her and I grabbed her arm. "I don't think they really care Lynny…just say your name."

Lynny frowned at me but nodded. "I'm Carolyn, but you can call me Lynny…"

He stared at Lynny before turning to me. "And your name is? Surely you have a name too…"

I stared at him. "Brooke…Doctor Brooke Atkinson."

"Doctor? Well well, a healer…how suitable, based on your appearance." Loki smiled at me. "Please don't. I still need that." The man then turned his focus on Sam Jackson, who had a suitcase in his hand and was about to walk away.

"This doesn't have to get any messier. Take your women with you and go." Sam Jackson pleaded with him.

"Of course it does. I have come too far for anything else and as for the women, they are not with me. Their arrival is quite puzzling, but I am curious of how or why they are here. But nonetheless I am Loki, of Asgard." Loki told him. "And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

The doctor spoke up. "Loki…brother of Thor."

"We have no quarrel with your people, Loki and to you two women." Sam Jackson said, as if he was trying to calm and win us over.

Loki chuckled. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He smiled and stared at me.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Sam asked.

"I come with glad tidings," Loki moved around, before continuing his speech. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Sam asked.

Loki cocked his head sideways. "Freedom…Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart." He turned sideways and placed his pointy stick at the doctor. A blue flame poured from the stick and into the doctor which then Loki finished quietly, "You will know peace."

"Psycho…" Lynny whispered to me. Loki heard and turned his spear towards her. I suddenly jumped in front of us as Sam said, "Yeah, you say peace…I kind of think you mean the other thing."

Loki was getting closer to us when suddenly Jeremy pointed out, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Loki stopped in front of us and I sighed with relief at the interruption.

Director Fury smiled. "Like the pharaohs of old."

The doctor nodded. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

I gulped, and Lynny grabbed my arm. We then decided to prepare ourselves to run but all of a sudden Jeremy pulls out his gun and shoots Director Fury. Lynny yelped and I could feel my doctor instincts kick in and I let go of Lynny and raced toward Fury, who groaned. Lynny followed and leaned down on Fury's other side.

"Sir, what about these two?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I am tempted, especially with the brunette one," he said as he stared at me, "but we haven't the time. Let's go." And with one last look at me, he turned and walked along with the doctor, Jeremy and a few other men. Jeremy grabbed the suitcase and stared at us as he walked past.

"What do we do?" Lynny asked me.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked Fury as we helped him in a sitting position.

"I am fine." He said and he tried to get up, but only to be stopped by me as I held him down.

"Sir I need to assess you and check your wound!" I said to him as I checked the inside of his jacket. Sure enough, the bullet was lodged into his chest and he was bleeding a little. I placed my hands over his chest as trying to stop the bleeding when all of a sudden, a small white bright light shot out of my hands and into his chest. I gasped at the sight and took my hand off his chest. Instead of a bloody wound, there was a small scar and dried blood. I gasped again but then winced in pain as I grabbed my chest. I looked down at my chest, but there was nothing there, only the pain, like I had been shot, not Fury. I looked at Lynny and then back at Fury who was staring at me.

"Just how exactly did you do that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know…seriously, it's first time that's happened."

He nodded, "Unfortunately, we haven't got the time to talk about it now. Come on."

He grabbed his mike "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has been turned!"

The mike garbled a bit before we hear a gun go off and Lynny yelped again. I then helped him stand up and we followed him.

"They have the Tesseract. Shut them down!" he yelled into the mike. We continued following him into a hallway, wondering where he was taking us. He seemed to be doing okay for someone who was just magically healed.

"Sir, you just got shot. Take it easy!" I shouted at him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Besides, I think you pretty much healed me Doctor." He replied.

"Sir, I don't know how that…" I said.

"Now is not the time…let's move!" he shouted as we kept on running. Things kept falling down and sometimes nearly on top of us but we kept going. We kept running and suddenly the mike comes to life. As the mike began to speak, a stack of debris suddenly broke from the ceiling and I screamed as the debris came closer to us when suddenly Lynny threw her hands up and the debris stopped in mid-air. I gasped as Lynny stood there shock and Fury frowned. Lynny then threw the debris to the side and stared at me in shock.

"We are clear upstairs sir! You need to go!" the mike suddenly shouted.

Fury shrugged it off and kept staring at us but we didn't have time to talk. We had to keep running and so we did, with Fury giving us looks as we ran. Then, finally the door appeared and we raced outside, where there is a helicopter. Fury jumped into it and beckoned to us to follow, so we did. We jumped in and took off. The helicopter flew higher, and we then saw the place go under, like it had just fallen apart. I gasped as I saw cars and people trying to flee.

We sat in silence as we watch the place go under. After what it seemed like hours, we saw a car with looked like a man standing in the trailer and it turned out to be Loki, to which Fury pulled out his gun and started firing at him. Loki returned the fire with his big stick and hit the helicopter, making it burst into flames.

"Jump!" Fury yelled at us and we did. I landed hard on the ground with Lynny landing a few feet away. I stood up quickly and raced over to her. She shook her head and mumbled that she was fine. Meanwhile Fury kept on firing, but it didn't matter. Loki got away.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" asked the mike

Fury sighed. "The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

A woman's voice sighed. "A lot of men are still under. I don't know how many survivors."

Fury nodded. "Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue but looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that." The woman's voice said.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of now, we are at war." He told him.

"I am sorry, sir." I said. I looked down and then at Lynny who was still in shock.

Fury sighed. "This is not the time to be sorry. Until we can find out how or why two women came through the portal," I looked at him as he continued," and how you managed to heal me without so much of a scratch," he turned to Lynny, "and how you managed to hold up those rocks like it was nothing, you are both to stick with me until we find out more. You do not run away or disappear, because if you do, we will find you. Got it? How do I know you are not a threat?"

"We're not sir…We are not a threat…Bloody hell, we didn't know that we can do those things. It is just as mysterious to us then it is to you." I said.

"Sir you can trust us. We are not going to anything rash, because we don't what we are doing here. We're just as lost as you are. You can trust us." Lynny stammered.

"Let's hope so ladies…" Fury said to us.

Lynny and I looked at each other. We could only hope...

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

After the crash of the helicopter, we were picked up by truck that contained agents who too escaped the facility before it collapsed. After what it seemed hours of driving, we had arrived to a place that looked like a small military airport. We, along with Fury, boarded onto a small jet, along with a man who had introduced himself as Agent Coulson and a woman who introduced herself as Agent Hill.

Agent Hill was a stern woman, and like every character we had seen so far who looked like the actors playing them, she looked exactly like the actress playing her. It was hard to picture her as Agent Hill when all I can think of Robin. However, Agent Coulson was kind. While he was a little older, there was something about him that was kind and gentle, but still could kick arse if he wanted to.

After what it had seemed ages; we came across a huge ship that looked like a navy vessel, but bigger. The jet landed and we were then escorted inside the ship. We then had to go through the process of getting our pictures taken and fingerprints inked. DNA swabs were taken and were then given a medical check-over, which I was not happy about but I refused to stuff up anything that would make me be seen as an enemy or worse. We were then taken to have showers and stripped of our clothes. I was thankful for the shower, to which I scrubbed the dirt, blood and debris and washed my hair. When I was done, there were fresh clothes, which was a pair of sweat pants, some underwear and a tank top, waiting for me and so I changed and thankful that there was a brush, toothbrush and toothpaste there as well.. There were no shoes, and so I just went barefoot. I walked to where Lynny was and she too had on the same clothes as me.

After all that, we were then shown into an interrogation room that had a desk and few chairs in it and was surrounded by mirrors. Both Lynny and I were shown to one side, which we then sat down and then the agents left the room, leaving us alone.

"This is fucked up. I mean, what are we even doing here? How did we get here and where in the world did we get those abilities?" Lynny whispered frantically to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly don't have clue. I mean, how did I do that? Fury was bleeding, and then next minute he wasn't and then I get this pain in my chest that felt like it was me that got shot. How did I do that? It's like I absorbed the wound…I healed him Lynny."

She nodded. "I know…how did I stop the debris?"

"What happened?" I asked her.

"All I remember was thinking that I didn't want the debris to fall and it's like I stopped it with my mind. What, now I can move objects with my mind, and you can absorb pain or wounds or just heal people but you get hurt in the process? I wasn't trained for this Brooke!," She suddenly stood up, waving her arms in the air as she continued to rant, "I was trained to deliver babies and take blood samples and administer medication not be thrown into alternate reality where all of a sudden superheros are real and bloody crazy men take over the worlds with a bloody spear and be able to control people. We're out of our league here."

She shook her head as she sat down

I sighed. "All I know is this cannot be happening but it's not real but it is. It's real enough and you know what the funny thing is? We don't even know what happens in the movie so we can't predict what's going to happen as we're living it. We're running blind Lynny…oh fuck me dead!"

"Oh Jesus…Maybe it has to do with that Tesseract thingy that Loki wanted. Maybe that got us through." she suggested.

"But that's not even real, so how would something like that get us through? I mean, nothing like this exists in our world…so…so, I think….so I have no idea about anything." I exclaimed.

Then suddenly the door opened and Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill walked in and sat down, staring at us.

I sighed. "Look, obviously we don't know any more than you do. I mean, as you can tell we're not from here."

"That is obvious. Tell us your full name, occupation and anything that seems relevant." Hill ordered us.

"My name is Doctor Brooke Atkinson and she is a nurse….she's Carolyn Duffy. We are both 26 years old and we both work at the Alfred Hospital in Melbourne Australia. We both have large families but no children or spouses of our own because we are happy being two single women in the great city of Melbourne. Oh and suddenly we have abilities. Lynny can move things with her mind and oh, I can heal, well absorb someone else's injuries as Fury here is well aware off. Speaking of which how is your chest doing sir?" I remarked.

"This is serious." Coulson stated.

"Can I ask what exactly we are doing here? I mean, we don't have criminal records, or any kind of records that could potentially see us as a threat. I mean, having abilities probably would but we are more confused about them than you are." Lynny inquired.

Hill stared at Lynny. "There seems to be no record of either of you. It's like you appeared out of thin air. There is nothing."

Lynny and I looked each other and back to Hill, Fury and Coulson.

"That's impossible…there has to be records of us." I stammered.

"There isn't. Now—" Fury began before being interrupted.

"There has to be! What about my attack? Brooke's car accident?" Lynny argued.

Coulson frowned. "What attack? What accident?"

"We have hospital records, records that contain police statements, DNA…everything because well, I was involved in a car accident with my father and Lynny was assaulted by a patient who a fixation on her. There has to be records. Something of that sort out there." I replied.

"There is nothing. I am sorry, it seems like when Loki came through the portal, you two women did as well. And if you are staying that you don't have a clue of how you come to gain these abilities then my guess is that the Tesseract gave you them as well when you came through." Fury spoke finally, without being interrupted.

"This is nuts!" Lynny muttered.

I shook my head. "But how? I mean, we don't exist in your world but then again, you don't exist in ours."

"What do you mean, we don't exist your world?" Fury asked.

"In our world, well in our reality, you guys are fiction; a work of pure imagination that was created by people who make movies and comic books and all that jazz. In fact you, Director Fury, you're played by a guy named Samuel L Jackson and you Agent Hill, you're best known as Robin, from 'How I met Your Mother'. You and this whole thing don't exist…it's a movie, called the Avengers. And don't ask us what happens in the movie because we only just started to watch it today and now look where it has us. Obviously watching that movie was a bad idea." Lynny told them quickly. I stared at her and gave myself a mental face-palm.

"Too much information Lynny…" I groaned at her. She shrugged, as if to say sorry and I sighed.

Fury, Hill and Coulson all looked at each other and then back to us. Fury spoke first. "Until we can find out how or why you both came through the portal, you are under our watch."

I frowned. "You believe us?"

"For now….Now, we will accept this version of this story until we can find out more. Right now, we have more pressing matters to worry about and we need to get on with more pressing matters. In fact, with abilities like yours, we need you. You have some powerful abilities and we would like to use them, as well as protect you and keep an eye on you." He told us.

"Wait, you want us to join you? Why the fuck would you want us?" Lynny requested.

"You have abilities that may be able to help us bring Loki down. Especially you, Miss Atkinson, your healing power is very powerful." He replied.

"Really? I don't think it's that powerful, considering that I absorbed your pain when I healed you. That's what happened when I healed you. Instead of the pain going away, I absorbed it and then I got the pain. How's that going to work?" I inquired.

"You could save someone's life and that someone could go on to defeat Loki." Hill told me.

I laughed sarcastically. "So basically you are using me. Great, do all your heroes know about that fact? That you use them for their abilities?"

"They understand…it's for the greater good and to protect their homes." Coulson said. I stared at him and he looked back. For some strange reason, I knew I could trust Coulson, and although he was thinking of the greater good, he meant well.

"Homes? We don't have a home. We're from a different reality and we don't exist here!" Lynny scoffed. I groaned.

"You do. Here, this world. Yes, you come from a different reality but until we can find a way to take you back to your reality, this is now your home, so we would like your help to protect it. Unless of course you have other things to do?" Fury said.

I looked at Lynny and grabbed her hand, as if to assure her things will be okay. We both nodded and I turned to Fury. "All you had to do was ask."

Fury nodded. "Glad we could come to an agreement. Now, Brooke; you will be placed under Agent Coulson's care and guidance and you Carolyn will be placed under my care for now. It is just until we can trust you and until we are confident enough to see you as one of us. Do you understand?" Fury ordered.

I looked at Lynny and we both nodded. Although we were sad that we were splitting up, we had to follow their orders just to be on the safe side. I turned back to the agents and Coulson smiled at me. I smiled back, wondering what the heck I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Ufla - means oh god...**

**Gammin - means we're joking...**

**Dreamtime - it's part of our culture. Its stories and like magic and all that...you can google it or you can ask me. I only know my tribal stories, as there are many Aboriginal Tribes and each one has different Dreamtime stories...**

**I borrowed some of the lines from the movie and it's worked out...about them having powers, I know its cliched...but meh, I figured, why not and it's going to fit into the story...but they won't use the powers as much, only in extreme circumstances...they will be themselves most of the time...**

**Till next time peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy Peeps!**

**Another chapter...YAY! Oh, and I went to see Thor 2...ITS BLODDY AWESOME!  
**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! This Chapter is from Lynny's POV...I am glad come people love her...I try to make her funny but serious too...Some were taken from the movie...I don't own anything apary from my two ladies...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Lynny's POV**

After parting ways with Brooke, I was on my own with Sam, or Fury. God the man was controlling. His counterpart, aka Sam Jackson was nothing like this in our world, but unfortunately I was not in my world. I was in theirs and Fury was right. This world is the only home we have at the moment and they are going to need all the help they can get.

Fury was walking, fast paced and I was walking fast to keep up, which was easy, but annoyingly so because this ship or boat or whatever the fuck we were walking on was huge. We kept walking until we reached a small room that had a bed, a mirror and basin. On the bed was a cat suit of some sort and a belt, plus a pair of leather boots. Fury walked into the room and I followed, staring at the cat suit.

"Get changed. We leave in 10 minutes." Fury ordered.

I blinked. "Wait what?"

"Get changed. I am sure that what we are about to do requires a little more appropriate clothing than sweat pants and bare feet. The uniform should suit you fine and the boots should fit. You now have 9 minutes. I'd cracking if I was you." Fury dictated, leaving the room and closing the door behind him

I groaned, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes, but did what I was asked. I took off the sweat pants and tank top that I had on and pulled on the cat suit. The little fucker was tight, as I groaned and panted my way into the suit.

"The uniform should fit me fine…yeah fit me fine my arse…" I muttered under my breath, as I kept pulling the shit-suit on. Eventually it was on and I pulled the zipper up, and then stopped in front of the mirror to admire my reflection. I looked good, considering the tightness of the suit, but I looked good. I then put on the boots and walked out of the room. Fury was leaning against the wall and sighed when he saw me.

"Took you long enough." He muttered.

"Hey, you try putting on a tight suit made out of some clingy material and try pulling it over your fat arse…I bet you won't complain." I grumbled.

Fury rolled his eyes and kept walking, with me following him. We walked to a hanger, where there were jets of shapes and sizes and one was fired up and ready for us. Walking onto the jet, Fury motioned to me to sit down and so I did, strapping myself up, and then looking at my feet. Fury did the same and barked at the pilot to take off.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up to see Fury at me intensely with his one eye. It was a little creepy and quite frankly, it was pissing me off.

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." I snapped.

"You know, for someone who should be grateful that we are saving her life, you're not very grateful." Fury stated.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Look, I'm sorry but I mean, only like not even 24 hours ago, I was at my home, in my country, watching Masterchef and worrying about work and now here I am in an alternate reality, where things that I thought was fiction is now actually real and I suddenly have powers…well telekinetic powers to be more accurate and I have no idea how I got them. So I am sorry if I am being rude, but I think I'm allowed to rant, at least for a little while."

"That's understandable, but where we're going now, we don't have time to rant or do anything. You have to pretend that you work for us and not to mention anything about where you're from. Trust me, this man only starting to get use to the idea that he is not in the 1940's and that the world has changed. If he finds out that you are from another reality, I'm not sure what will happen." He remarked.

I frowned. "Wait, a man from the 1940's? Do you mean that man we're going to see is Captain America?"

Fury raised his eyebrow at me. "What do you know about Captain America?"

I gasped. "He's like the first ever superhero or avenger, or whatever the fuck he was and he was like a super soldier or something. I know that the guy who plays him is hot."

If looks could kill, then the one that Fury gave me was a serious contender. I shut my mouth and looked down at the floor.

"Apart from his good looks, what else do you know about him?" he asked.

"Just that…" I mumbled.

"Mmm…When we get there, you are not to speak to him unless ordered or he speaks to you. If he does, you are not to mention that you come from another world or that suddenly you have powers which allow you to move things with you mind. The man has been through a lot and I would like to be focus on this mission. Do I make myself clear?" he ordered.

"I heard you the first time, but yes, I understand and I will do whatever you tell me to do." I snapped. Fury looked at me and muttered under his breath. He seriously needed to get out more or get laid…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

After landing at an airport in God Knows Where, we were taken to a car, to which Fury was the one driving and I sat in the front seat. After a while, we arrived at an old boxing training facility and parked the car in front of it. We walked up the stairs and I could hear faint sounds that sounded like someone or something was getting beaten. We walked into the gym and found ourselves in what looked like an old office. However, beyond to office and the glass, was a muscled man punching the crap out of a boxing bag. He kept going until the boxing bag flew off the hinges and hit the wall. I gasped as the man turned around and grabbed another bag, putting it on its hinges. It was Chris Evans, aka Captain America aka Steve Rogers. The movie, photos and everything else didn't do this man justice. I mean, the man was drop dead fucking gorgeous. Sandy blonde with hints of brown hair and his build were huge…Mmm, I know who I'm dreaming about tonight…

"Geez…Are you sure you wanna approach him?" I whispered.

"Remember what I said, and we should be fine." Fury reminded me and I nodded. I don't think I could muster up the courage to talk to Steve anyway.

Fury nodded and looked back to Steve. "Trouble sleeping?"

Steve stopped punching the bag and looked up. He sighed before looking back at the bag. "I slept for 70 years sir…I think I've had my fill."

Fury walked in, and I followed him in and kept behind him.

"Well, you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury suggested.

Steve stopped and looked at him. Then he walked away, taking off his straps on his hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He murmured.

I looked him. He looked broken, sad, like a man who had literally lost everything. I sighed, feeling his pain. He looked up then and looked at me. I looked away and stared at the wall. In the corner of my eye, I could still see him staring at me as he took off his straps.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." Fury said, taking out the folder. I frowned, wondering where the hell the folder came from. Some magic pocket in his jacket perhaps? I shook my head and then noticed that Steve was still staring at me.

"Are you here with a mission sir?" Steve asked, turning his attention to Fury.

Fury nodded. "I am."

Steve looked down at his straps and scoffed. "Trying to get me back into the world?"

I frowned. I thought this guy would want to save the world but he seemed indifferent. I shook my head. "No, sir, we're trying to save it."

Steve looked up and at me, his face frowning. I stared at him coolly and turned to Fury. Fury just raised his eyebrows and shook his head, leaning forward to give Steve the folder. Steve was still staring at me. Geez, what is with these people and staring? Don't they know it's rude?!

Steve shook his head and looked at the folder. He then sat down when he saw the contents.

"HYDRA's secret weapon…" he murmured.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury told him. Steve nodded and closed the folder, handing it back to Fury.

"Who took it from you?" he asked.

I scoffed. "A nutbag who thinks world domination is the answer."

Fury and Steve turned to me and I looked to the wall again. Maybe I should shut my mouth.

Fury sighed. "The nutbag that Miss Duffy here mentioned is called Loki. He's not from around here. There is a lot we have to bring you up to speed on if you're in…" Fury looked at me. "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The world is more fucked up than you think." I mumbled. Steve frowned at me while Fury gave a death stare. I shrugged, figuring well, I had already spoken so why not make even more puzzling.

Fury groaned. "Mr Rogers, meet Carolyn Duffy, otherwise known as Miss Duff—"

"Lynny's fine. I actually prefer that than Miss Duffy. It makes me sound like I'm naughty school girl…not that I was…well there was this one incident that involved the stapler and bubblegum but we don't need to talk about that here." I interrupted.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss, I mean Lynny." Steve said, holding out his hand. I held out my hand to him and took a hold of. As I did, a spark passed between us that made me jump and I pulled my hand away, staring at it. He too jumped and stared at his hand, before turning to me.

"I am terribly sorry." He apologised.

I shook my head. "No no no…I must be wearing nylon or something…Static electricity must be in the air or something…damn that static electricity…"

I looked away shaking my head, mentally beating myself up. Static electricity? Could I be anymore spastic?

Steve chuckled. "Could have happened to anyone."

I looked up and then smiled at him. His eyes were really blue and beautiful, compared to my dullish green eyes, which were a gift from my father.

Fury cleared his throat. "Miss Duffy is here as a guest. Can we continue?"

Steve and I jumped out of our trance and Steve turned to Fury while I looked away. Steve grabbed his bag and bent down to pick up a boxing bag.

He began to walk out, as Fury continued. "Good…Now, there's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything that you can tell us about the Tesseract that we should know now?"

Steve stopped and turned around, staring at Fury, then to me. "Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean."

He gave me one last look before turning around and walking out. Then it was just Fury and I.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt." I mumbled.

"Actually, I think you talking to him helped." Fury exclaimed.

I frowned. "How?"

"I'm sure you will see it eventually. Now come on, we got work to do." Fury said, as he started walking and heading out to the exit.

"How am I going to help?" I asked.

"I'm sure we will find a way." He replied.

This guy was really annoying.

0*0*0*0*0*0

We arrived back at the airport and were surprised to see a different jet waiting for us. Standing outside the jet, was two people. It was a woman with red hair like mine and a man who was wearing well-worn clothes, who turned towards the direction to which the car was heading.

"Ah, they are here. Finally…" Fury muttered.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner." He told me.

My eyes widened as I heard the name Banner.

"Dr Banner? As in Bruce Banner?" I stammered.

Fury grunted. "Don't tell me you know about him too?"

I nodded. "Only a little…it's interesting isn't it? When Dr Banner is angry, he turns into a giant green ranging monster."

"Oh lord…"

_Oh lordy indeed…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy Peeps!**

**Another week, another chapter...enjoy...Please review, leave criticism and such...I am hopng for some more reviews...please? There are a few scenes from the movie but most of it is me...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Brooke's POV**

After the interrogation, I said goodbye to Lynny and we both went our separate ways. Lynny was off with Fury, which was puzzling because I thought she would either be with me or with Hill, but Fury has his reasons obviously. But the thought stuck with me as I walked with Coulson down a long corridor.

"Why did Director Fury separate us? Why is Lynny under his care and not yours or someone in a lesser rank than him?" I mumbled.

Coulson stopped and looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding…it's just seems weird that someone of his rank is looking after someone like Lynny when he obviously got better things to worry about." I explained.

Coulson frowned. "He has a plan, one you shouldn't worry about."

"But—"

"No buts…let's keep moving." He said and continued walking until we hit a bridge and I gasped. Agents dressed in skin tight suits walking around and computers everywhere. I took in the sight around me and looked at the large window, which showed me clear skies.

Coulson kept moving until he reached a computer which seemed to playing a video over and over and some files on a couple of agents named Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff and a map that seemed to pinpoint a location in the middle of Russia. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone and pressed a button.

As he talked into the phone I looked around at the agents running around, on computers and my eye caught a picture on the computer. It was a screen shot of Loki, who had the sceptre in his hand. Despite his handsome features, the emotion on his face was puzzling. He seemed to be looking at something, and his face showed emotions like anger, but broken. This was a face of a man who had the means to destroy the Earth, yet in this photo he looked sad, desperate even. My thoughts were then interrupted by a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Coulson. He had finished his conversation and motioned for me to follow him.

"Tell me, what do you know about Tony Stark?" He asked.

I frowned. "As in Iron Man?"

Coulson sighed. "I take it you know about him in your world?"

I nodded. "Well yes, because he's a comic book character and also, there has been a movie about him, well two movies about him, which I have seen thankfully seen, thanks to my brothers, so yes…he's like a playboy, arrogant, idiotic but highly smart millionaire that thinks only of himself except when it comes to his girlfriend Pepper Potts."

Coulson stopped and stared at me. "It's puzzling about how amazingly accurate that statement is when it comes to Tony Stark. We are going to go and visit him, as we will need his help. When we do, you are not to mention that you are from another world or that the people in this world are comic book characters, or movie characters. Is that clear?"

I nodded and we kept walking until we reached a room. In the room, there was a table and a few chairs and a mirror on the wall. On the table, was a cat suit or body suit of some kind and a pair of boots, a belt that looked like a holster and there was also a gun.

"You need to look the part of an S.H.E.I.L.D agent, and so here is the uniform. I will wait outside while you put it on." Coulson stated.

"I thought I had to gain your trust before becoming an agent." I mentioned.

Coulson smiled. "You're not an agent yet. You just need to look the part."

I nodded, smiling back. "Is that a gun? I don't do guns…in fact I've never held one in my life. I mean my brothers have, well they've held shotguns, I was more into knives and daggers and all that jazz. I mean, I'm a doctor so I'd rather stab someone with a scapular than to shoot someone with a gun."

Coulson nodded. "I'll bear that in mind."

He grabbed the gun and walked out of the room, leaving me to get changed. I took off the sweatpants and tank top, leaving on the bra and undies. I looked at the suit and found the zipper. I pulled down the zipper and started to put on the suit. I reached behind to zip up the zip and managed to get it zipped up. The suit was tight, but comfortable, and it fitted in all the right places. I looked at the mirror and I looked good. Sexy even, but I shook my head and continue getting dressed. I pulled on the boots, strapped the belt and walked outside. Coulson was waiting patiently and we walked on.

We kept walking until we made it to a flight hanger, where a jet was waiting for us. It was similar to the jet that brought us here but smaller. Walking onto the jet, Coulson motioned for me to sit down, while he told the pilot to take off. He then sat down across from me and put on his seatbelt, which I quickly followed, because I had forgotten.

We then took off and were in the air, when Coulson cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"What is it like in your world?" he asked.

I frowned. "Uh...well, I think it's like this one. Well, maybe similar."

"Am I a character of some sort?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, you are. In fact you are popular. In the previous movies that I've seen with you in it, the thing that you show the most is your loyalty to S.H.E.I.L.D and paperwork, for some sort of reason."

He laughed. "I do, it is a relaxing way to spend the afternoon, considering all the various situations we deal on a daily basis. Have you seen this movie that we're about to experience?"

I shook my head. "I unfortunately haven't, I'm sorry."

Coulson shook his head. "It's okay. Would have been nice to have a head start on what happens. What is it like in Australia? I have yet to go over there. I would love to see the Bridge and the Opera house."

"They exist here? I would have thought Australia would be different?" I questioned.

"No, Australia is normal; well I hope it's like your Australia. I think it's a beautiful country." He added.

I smiled. "It is…I don't live in Sydney…I live in Melbourne. People only see Sydney because it's like there you have the opera house and the bridge. But there are many more places that just as beautiful. Like, in Darwin, where I grew, we have Litchfield National Park and it's like these waterfalls where you can swim and cool down and have a barbeque…I miss home."

Coulson nodded. "I can see that…Maybe one day you'll go back or you could stay here."

"Maybe…if all else fails." I whispered.

"So you are a doctor? How did that happened?" Coulson said, changing the subject.

I looked down at my feet. That was the one question I did not expect. "It just did."

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bit rash." Coulson apologized.

"It's okay…I uh, haven't really told anyone why I chose to be a doctor. I mean Lynny knows why I became a doctor. It's not exactly a conversation starter" I told him.

"Has it got something to do with your accident?" he asked.

I looked at him and after taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Yeah…one of the reasons."

Coulson nodded. "Can I ask what happen or too soon?"

I shook my head. "No…Um…I suppose I would have told you eventually considering you mob know nothing about me. I was 17, and I had just graduated from high school, along with Lynny and my dad decided to take me out to dinner, just the two of us and well, we had dinner and afterwards, we decided to go for a drive. I was driving, and we were singing 'Highway to Hell'. Out of all the bloody sings that we could have been singing, we sang that one…then all of the sudden, I blinded by a light and the car was hit by another car. It was a drunk driver of all people, who hit my dad's side of the car. When the car stopped spinning or churning or whatever, I pulled myself out and raced to dad's side. I pulled him out and I didn't know first aid or anything and so I just held him…held him in my arms, and he died, in my arms…"

"I'm sorry…" Coulson mumbled.

"It's okay." I whispered.

We didn't speak after that, though I caught Coulson looking at me a few times but I just kept looking at my feet. After a few hours, we had arrived to New York City. I gasped at the sight. We landed the jet and as I got up, a hand pressed on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and looked up to see Coulson. He smiled and I smiled back.

I'm starting to like this guy….he's a deadly dude…both gammin and literally…

0*0*0*0*0*0

We arrived in New York City, at a private airfield and were moved to a giant SUV and we drove off, with Coulson driving the car and myself in the passenger seat. Once we hit the city, I gasped as I looked out the window. Shops, lights, and massive groups of people, all shapes and sizes.

"I take it it's your first time in New York?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's my first anywhere. I've only ever lived in either Melbourne or Darwin or Queensland. It's beautiful. So bright!"

Coulson chuckled. "It seems that way."

I continued to look out the window and taking in the sights. After a while, we seemed to be heading towards a tall dark building. As we got closer, it suddenly lighted up, each level turning on light after light and there, in big bold blue letters, was 'STARK'. I gasped at the sight of the building. It was massive.

"Geez, the man is richer than Midas and he builds this?" I asked.

"This is not just any building. It supposedly running on self-sustaining energy and was designed by both Tony and Pepper Potts themselves." Coulson told me.

I nodded. "Self-sustaining energy…how brilliant…if he could be able to run this building on that, then that can change a few things for the better."

"Here's hoping." He murmured.

We arrived at the security gate for the car park and Coulson flashed his badge, to which the security guards nodded and waved him through. We drove into the car park of the building, parked the car, and Coulson grabbed a folder from the back seat. It was a laptop or tablet of some sort and from there, we walked to the elevator of the car park, Coulson holding the tablet thingy under his arm. There was silence until a British accent came through the speakers.

"Good evening, Agent Coulson. I'm afraid Mr Stark is not available this evening. Can I make an appointment for another day?" the voice asked. I frowned, wondering who it was and where it came from.

"Actually Jarvis, we need to speak to him now. Tell him it's urgent." Coulson replied as he grabbed out his phone and punched a few numbers. As it rang, Coulson explained that J.A.R.V.I.S was, sorry, is an artificial intelligence that Tony created. I nodded and remembered Jarvis, who was in the first two Iron Man films. Coulson then whispered into the phone, and then suddenly Jarvis spoke again.

"I'm afraid he really is busy sir." Jarvis sighed. I frowned again…Did a computer really just sigh?

"Excuse me, but did you really just sigh?" I asked the computer.

"Yes M'am, and what is your name madam?" the computer asked.

"Brooke…Sorry, Doctor Brooke Atkinson. Nice to meet you, sir." I said.

"Please to meet you too Doctor Atkinson." He replied.

"Oh please, call me Brooke." I insisted.

Coulson sighed. "Jarvis, please let Mr Stark know we're here."

"Yes Sir."

Coulson shook his when suddenly a rich arrogant voice came through the phone.

"Mr Stark, we need to talk!" Coulson proclaimed.

"You have reached the life modal decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." The voice sarcastically replied.

I scoffed. "The man is really like that isn't he?!"

Coulson nodded and sighed. "This is urgent."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened just as the voice said, "Then leave it urgently."

Standing in front of us, was a man of his forties who looked exactly like Robert Downey Jr. The moustache, face, the body was similar to the actual actor and I stared, shocked at the sight. Standing next to him was a woman with red hair, who was the spitting image of Gwyneth Paltrow, aka Pepper Potts.

Tony scoffed. "Security breach…It's on you."

Coulson smiled as he put his phone away. "Mr Stark."

The woman spoke. "Phil! Come in."

Coulson motioned to me and we walked in as Pepper and Tony walked towards us.

"Uh, Phil?" Tony asked.

Coulson shook his head. "We can't stay."

"His first name is 'agent'." Tony rambled on as he and Pepper stopped in front of us.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Come on in. We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony grimaced.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson ordered.

Tony shook his head. "I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine, because I love to be handed things." Pepper rolled her eyes again and gave her glass of champagne to Phil and grabbed the tablet, to which she gave to Tony and grabbed his glass of champagne.

I giggled at her actions and she turned to me. "I don't believe we've met. Usually it's just Coulson by himself, but you're new. Pepper Potts, at your service."

"Doctor Brooke Atkinson. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she gave me hers, shaking our hands together.

"Official consulting hours are between the hours of eight to five every other Thursday. Tony Stark, Doc…Nice accent by the way." Tony pointed out.

I frowned. "Thanks…I think."

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson murmured.

"Is this about the Avengers? ...to which I know nothing about." Pepper asked. Coulson looked at her and I looked to the wall.

"The Avengers Initiative was scraped, I thought. I didn't even qualify." Tony questioned.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said.

Tony scoffed. "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

Pepper nodded. "That I did know."

Coulson sighed. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever…Miss Potts, got a second?" Tony muttered.

Pepper frowned. "Half a mo."

She ran to join Tony and left Coulson and myself standing there.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I assured him.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm Australian…we tend to be positive about these things."

He smiled and we turned back to Tony and Pepper. They were now looking the contents of the tablet and from I could see, was looking at images and videos of various people doing extraordinary things. The couple continued to talk when suddenly they kissed and Pepper turned back to us.

"So any chance you are driving by LaGuardia?" she asked as she walked towards us.

Coulson nodded. "I can drop you."

Pepper smiled. "Fantastic…I wanna hear all about the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

Coulson blushed and looked at me as we all walked into the elevator. My heart skipped a little as she mentioned the cellist. I frowned at the feeling, wondering why it affected me. I turned my head behind me and saw Tony frowning at me. I smiled and he nodded, and turned my head back.

"She moved back to Portland." Coulson told her.

"What? Boo!" Pepper proclaimed as she pressed the button to go down.

"Not to worry, I have hope for future prospects." He assured her and looked at me again before turning away.

Pepper smiled, as she looked sideways between us. "I see. So tell me all about you, Dr. All I know is that you are a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?"

"Medical…I work in the Emergency department back home in Melbourne." I told her.

She frowned. "Medical? What are you doing on this case then?"

"She is a consultant on this case." Coulson told her.

She nodded. "I see…well nice to meet you."

We arrived at the car park and got into the car. We left the building and continued onwards towards the airport Pepper was heading to. We arrived at the LaGuardia airport and after dropping off Pepper, we continued to drive towards another area of the airport.

"I thought our plane was somewhere else." I questioned.

Coulson smiled. "Change of plans."

I looked out the window again and saw a similar jet like the one we arrived in. however standing out front of the jet, was a buff man who looked at least twenty-five but looked matured. I recognised him as Chris Evans, the guy who played Captain America. We stopped the car in front of him and he turned around, as he had his back to us. He simply nodded his head and stared at his.

"Brooke, I'd like you to meet Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America." Coulson stated.

I nodded my head politely and shook Steve's hand as he extended it towards me. "Pleasure sir…I'm Dr Brooke Atkinson."

Steve frowned. "Australian? Any chance you know Lynny?"

I gasped. "You've seen Lynny?"

He nodded. "Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her just a few hours ago."

I smiled. "I see…She's my best friend. She's a nurse you know."

Steve shook his head. "I didn't know that."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Maybe this reality can be okay after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy Peeps!**

**Another week, another chapter...enjoy...Please review, leave criticism and such...I am hoping for some more reviews...please? There are a few scenes from the movie but most of it is me...  
**

**Also, if you are a fan of the Hobbit, please go and check out 'An Aussie Adventure' by blackNdeadly...it's funny, awesome...yeah, just funny...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Brooke's POV**

After boarding the jet and taking off, we were headed back to the main S.H.I.E.L.D base that we're were one before arriving to the mainland. I was sitting in one of the seats, whereas Coulson was sitting on a chair in front of a monitor and Steve was sitting across from me. After a while, one of the pilots mentioned that we were around forty minutes from the base. Steve was looking at a tablet that was playing a video of a huge green man, a video to which I assumed was on the Incredible Hulk, or Dr Banner.

Coulson stood up and walked over to Steve.

"So, this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked.

Coulson nodded. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" he muttered.

Coulson shook his head. "Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guy 's like a Stephan Hawking."

Steve frowned. I giggled at the look on his face. "It means that Dr Banner is a very smart man with a very high IQ. Probably higher than mine."

Steve looked at me nodded. Coulson smiled thanks to me and I shrugged, and then frowned as he became restless.

He sighed. "I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you officially. I've sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you sleeping."

Steve looked down and I looked away, trying to hold back my giggles over Coulson's obvious love for Steve.

"I mean I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Coulson stammered as Steve stood up walked over to where the pilots were. He leaned his arm against the barrier above him and Coulson stood in front of him.

"You know, really, it's just a huge honour to have you on-board this..." Coulson continued.

Steve nodded. "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

Coulson nodded. "Oh you are, absolutely. We uh, made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

I smiled at Coulson's excitement.

Steve frowned. "The uniform? Aren't stars and stripes a little…old fashioned?"

"So?" I asked. The two men turned and stared at me. "I think that after everything I've been through in the past couple of days and what to come, a little bit of old fashioned may be what we need."

Steve nodded and Coulson stared at me, gazing at me before smiling. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

Steve walked back to his seat and sat down. "So, you and Lynny are from Australia, right? I don't know much about that country. I mean, I've always wanted to visit it but things were a little different back then."

"The land is still kinda the same, but the people and everything else, is different. What was the 1940's like?" I replied.

Steve smiled. "Oh, so much different than it is now…We were in the middle of a war, but we still managed to have fun. So have you and Lynny been friends long?"

I noticed the change of subject. "Yes, since like school…we were in the same class and we became friends."

"What's she like? I mean, her hobbies and stuff. Tell me about her." He inquired

I smiled. "She is into many things, like me. She's a midwife, but she has a nursing degree as well as a midwifery degree. She loves her food, I mean loves it and she loves chocolate…"

Steve nodded and I smiled again, giving a look at Coulson. He smiled at me, staring back and I looked to my feet again before looking up. He was still staring…

0*0*0*0*0*0

**Lynny's POV**

I stared at the man in front of me. Sure, he was a bit handsome and had that rugged look, but I was more curious about the green monster that manifested in him. I mean, it's not every day you meet the doctor who is also the Incredible Hulk and can smash you into pieces. At the moment however, he was calm…or was he and he is showing us is poker face?

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Wait what? Oh no…no…it's just, you're the…the uh….the inc-"

Dr Banner nodded. "Ah, I know…the other guy won't let me forget."

"I see…what do we call you?" I asked.

"Dr, Bruce…Brucey if you want." He suggested.

I nodded. "Bruce then, though when I think about Bruce, I think about Bruce the great white shark from Finding Nemo."

Fury, Agent Romanoff and Bruce all stared at me. I shrugged. "What? I'm Australian…and not just any Australian, an indigenous one."

Bruce smiled. "Most people think of Bruce Wayne, the Batman."

"He exists in this world?" I remarked.

Agent Romanoff and Bruce frowned at my remark. Agent Romanoff then stared at me intensely, as if I was a bug.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Lynny…I mean, Carolyn Duffy, at your service…I'm a nurse and while I'm talking to you, can I call you Natasha or Tasha?" I asked her. Bruce frowned while Agent Romanoff stared at me.

"No...But Romanoff is fine. A nurse? What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Fury sighed. "She is here as a consultant."

I nodded as Natasha stared at Fury and Bruce nodded as well.

"How can a nurse be an expert on this case?" Natasha inquired.

"Now is not the time or the place to discuss this." Fury snapped.

"But she's merely a stranger, which begs the-" Natasha began when suddenly the jet swerved and objects that were in the hanger, went flying the direction of Natasha and Bruce. I put my hands up suddenly and the objects around me froze, just before they hit Natasha and Bruce. The jet then steadied and I moved the objects to the corner. Natasha, Bruce and Fury all stared at me as they saw me put my arms down.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered.

"You have a power…not just any power. You can move objects…" Bruce said.

I nodded. "I am only just getting the hang of it...I'm still quite new at it."

"That was…remarkable." Bruce whispered.

"It was also unnecessary." Fury growled.

I scoffed. "Look Fury, you can growl all you want but Agent Romanoff is as you can see, very persistent. She was going to find out anyway. What's the point of keeping it a secret? Besides, it's my secret to tell, not yours, considering it's my power. Lock me up if you have too, but it's mine. And now, I have to learn to live with it. Not you."'

Fury growled again but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Natasha said.

I simply nodded.

It was going to be a long ride.

0*0*0*0*0*0

We arrived back at the big ship/base and Fury left the jet as soon as it landed, with Natasha following close by. Bruce and I were told to stay on the deck and so we did. We walked away from the jet, walking to the edge of the ship. I stared at the water and I could see Bruce from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be having an in thought conversation with himself and I smiled.

"What do you wanna ask me?" I questioned.

"Oh, you got that did you? Okay, well, the obvious question, how did you become the way you did? Moving objects with your mind like that?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I was in fear for my life and then suddenly I used my power. It was a bit of a shock but I think it might come in handy." I told him.

"Perhaps…" He murmured.

I sighed. "I don't what it's like to have what you have, but you should be proud that it is fearsome, even to the enemies."

He nodded. "I'll bear that in mind. What did you mean about 'he exists in this world?"

"That's a story for anot-" I was interrupted by a voice shouting my name.

"Lynny?"

0*0*0*0*0*0

**Brooke's POV**

We had arrived to the ship/ base and as we began our exit of the jet; we were greeted by a red haired woman that looked a lot like Scarlett Johansson. She frowned when she saw me but shook her head as she approached us.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Dr Atkinson." Coulson introduced us.

I nodded as Steve said 'M'am' and Romanoff smiled back.

"Hi…They need you on the bridge. They are starting the face trace." She told Coulson. He nodded and with a look at me, he left.

Romanoff started to walk and we followed her.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She said.

Steve and I smiled at each other and I giggled.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" she asked Steve.

"Trading cards?" Steve questioned, while I rolled my eyes. It was cute, this obsession that Coulson had with Steve.

Romanoff smiled. "They're vintage…he's very proud."

I turned away and smiled before I saw someone I knew. Lynny.

"Lynny?" I yelled. She turned around, confused, but when she saw me, she smiled and ran to me, and pulling me into a bone crushing hug, like we hadn't seen each in years.

I embraced her hug and embraced her. "Oh, we're together again…what's been happening?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much…what's been happening with you?

I shrugged. "Nothing much either…"

Someone cleared their throat and we turned around. Steve, who was staring at Lynny, was smiling and Romanoff looked annoyed. There was another man, a rugged but handsome man in worn clothing who looked confused.

"Oh, sorry…we're like besties…Uh, Brookie, this is Dr Banner.." Lynny told. I froze.

"That's Dr Banner…" I whispered.

She nodded.

"As in—" I stammered.

"Yep, but don't worry, he's harmless for now. Just call him Bruce" She assured me.

"Right. You know when I think of the name Bruce, I think-" I whispered.

"Of the great white shark in Finding Nemo." Bruce finished. I nodded and smiled at him, to which he smiled back.

Steve held out his hand. "Dr Banner."

Dr Banner took his hand and shook it. "Hi…They told me that you would be coming…Though I don't know the other lady."

Lynny gasped. "Oh sorry! Uh, Bruce this is Dr Brooke Atkinson. She's a doctor in medicine. She's is like me, well similar. She's got her thing and I got mine."

I frowned as to what she was on about but both Romanoff and Bruce seemed to understand.

"Word is that you can find the Cube." Steve mentioned.

Bruce smiled. "Is that the only word on me?"

Steve smiled. "Only word I care about."

Bruce nodded. "Must be strange to you…all of this."

We looked around the base and saw jets, soldiers marching.

Lynny cocked her head. "I would think that it would be familiar you Captain Rogers."

I smiled at Lynny's enthusiasm for Steve, who chuckled.

"Yes, m'am it is. Nice to see you again Lynny."

Lynny blushed. "Nice to see you too."

Steve smiled. "Please, call me Steve."

"Gentlemen, ladies, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe. " Romanoff informed us.

I frowned and was about to ask what was going to happen, when all of the sudden the ground shook and we all walked to the edge.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

Bruce scoffed. "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

We stood at the edge, watching the water move as two majestic propellers, or turbines or whatever they were, which was coming out of the water, like a it was turning into one giant airplane. The water moved as the turbines began to power up, going faster and faster as the ship began ascending into the air. We began to walk back as the ship lift into the air.

"No…this is much worse." Bruce muttered.

"You'd think?" I stammered. I was afraid of heights. Jets and planes were fine, and when I was in the helicopter with Fury, I was scared but since was a ship rising into the air, this was really the worst thing that could ever happen. Lynny knew and she immediately rushed to my side.

"Oh crap…" Lynny groaned as I began to hyperventilate very quickly. I knew I was having a panic attack, so did Lynny, who was holding me tightly.

Bruce frowned. "Is she alright?"

Lynny shook her head. "No! She has panic attacks when she's afraid and this ship rising into the air is something to be afraid about…she's afraid of heights."

"Oh great." Romanoff grumbled and she grabbed me, helping Lynny walk me back inside the ship.

Once inside, we made it to the main communications room on the ship. As we entered, agents were running, around, walking around, shouting different things as we began to move towards the sky. Agent Hill walked around, giving orders as she went and in the middle of it all, was Fury, who stood at the front, as if he was steering the ship.

He commanded the ship to vanish, to which I frowned at but shook my head as I was still hyperventilating and in no way of calming down. He then turned around and saw us, walking towards us.

"What the hell…" he said as he walked over. Lynny and Romanoff placed my into a seat that was near a round table and Romanoff took off. Lynny leant down, looking into my face.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"You..know…" I stumbled between breaths.

"Here?" Lynny groaned.

"Yes…"I whispered.

Lynny nodded and got up. "Does anybody have a phone?"

There were blank stares everywhere. Lynny sighed. "An iPod then? An MP3 player? No? Right then…"

She stood in front me and took a deep breath. She gave me one last look before suddenly, she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_"Baby…Something's on my mind I gotta say it,_

_Yeah, your lovin' done changed,_

_It ain't same girl, and that's a shame…"_

If people weren't looking at her funny before, they were now. Maybe they've heard of this song, or they just haven't heard of someone singing this song to calm someone down. Both Fury and Romanoff looked pissed, whereas Steve looked confused and Bruce, he just looked amused. Lynny continued, swinging her hips as if she had the beat in her head.

_"Ohh, ain't being funny.._

_I know another bee's been in that honey_

_Oh, baby, that's lovin' done changed,_

_It is a shame girl and that's a shame…"_

I could feel myself beginning to calm down as Lynny moved and danced. I smiled as she came to the chorus.

_"Oh no! Tell me where that lovin' gone!_

_Oh no! Cause it don't feel the same no more!_

_I miss that lovin', that lovin', that lovin', that lovin'_

_Oh No!"_

Lynny looked around and gestured to everyone to join her. I was calming down slowly and smiled again and joined her.

_"Why is this happening to me?_

_Oh No! She told me that it was my lovin'_

_I miss that lovin', that lovin', that lovin', that lovin'_

_Oh No! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

We finished and looked around. Fury and Romanoff were still pissed, but Steve smiled and clapped. When he saw that no one else was clapping, he stopped and put his arms by his side.

Fury grunted and rolled his eyes. "What was that all about?"

"She gets panic attacks when she's afraid." Lynny told him.

"I get that, but what was that concert about?" he asked.

"Well, to calm her down, you have to sing." She said.

Fury shook his head and moved on. "Doctor, thank you for coming." He thanked Bruce.

Bruce forced a smile. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury told him.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked. We all moved to the a little to the side, we were saw Coulson, who was standing around.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops…If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson told him.

Natasha, who had leant down to look at a photo on a screen, sighed. "It's still not gonna find them in time."

I frowned. "You have to narrow your field then."

Fury frowned as Bruce walked up behind me.

"She's right. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" he asked.

Fury shrugged. "How many are there?"

Bruce smiled. "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places."

"I'm confused…" Lynny muttered.

I smiled. "Basically, he's going to design a tracking program to locate the Tesseract/blue thingy thing we saw and go from there, and if the labs can get the spectrometers onto the roof, it will detect any sign of gamma rays that the Tesseract might be giving off."

"Yeah, nah…still confused." She muttered.

Fury looked at me. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"I was a science freak. I know I'm a medical doctor, but I love science." I told him.

Fury nodded. "Bruce, you have a helper. Brooke, you are to go with Dr Banner, help him out."

Bruce smiled at me. "Great. Do you have anywhere for us to work?"

Fury nodded and looked at Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr Banner and Dr Atkinson the laboratory please?"

Romanoff smiled and walked towards. "You guys are gonna love it. We've got all the toys."

Bruce began to follow and I gave Lynny a quick hug. I turned and saw Coulson staring at me. I threw a quick wave, to which he waved back and walked on with Romanoff and Bruce

0*0*0*0*0*0

**Lynny's POV**

After Brooke left, I sat down at round table behind me, just thinking about the last few days. It has been tiring at least and although I hadn't gotten any sleep, I wasn't even the tiniest bit tired. Maybe it was adrenaline or lack of sleep to too much coffee, but I was determined to stay awake. But that was not the case, as I zonked out in the chair…dreaming about Captain America.

I then woke to the sounds of someone shouting out, "We got a hit…A 67% match…wait, cross match 79%."

I stood up as I saw Coulson head over to the agent who called out. I raced to Steve, who was standing nearby. He smiled when he saw me.

"Have nice nap?" he whispered.

"Yes…what's happened?" I asked.

"We have a match for Loki." He told me.

I nodded as I watched Coulson.

"Captain, Ms Duffy?" Fury said. We turned around.

Fury stared at us, "You're up."

Steve and I looked at each other and nodded. I knew Steve didn't know about my powers, but this shit just got real. I would just have to tell him on the way.


End file.
